


Hush

by sanggyun



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically all of topp dogg is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggyun/pseuds/sanggyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungjoo gets horny during a fansign, Hansol is <i>oh-so-conveniently</i> sitting next to him and shit happens. After all, they’re <i>the little shit squad</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

It was a normal day, nothing wrong. Topp Dogg were doing another fansign, which Byungjoo really didn’t mind; he loved seeing their fans’ excited expressions and who didn’t love acting for the fan site noonas?

Except today wasn’t like their usual days. Today, for some god-forsaken reason, Byungjoo was _horny_ during a _fansign_ and he was hating every minute of it. Not only was he hyper aware of any touches, but he was also sitting next to Hansol, the king of fan service, which meant that not only was he suffering, but he was also being tortured.

Hansol had started off nicely, holding Byungjoo’s hand when the fans asked him to or telling him a really stupid joke and laughing at it by himself; but eventually it became worse. Like when Hansol put his arm around Byungjoo’s shoulders for a solid fifteen minutes, or maybe when he laid his head on them, the action seeming so innocent, even though it set Byungjoo on fire. The ends from Hansol’s bleached hair were tickling Byungjoo’s neck and _it turned him on so much_.

Byungjoo was starting to become conflicted; how was he going to deal with Hansol encouraging the volcano-like sensation inside him? He needed a plan, and so, when they were able to take some time, he quickly came up with one.

The next time he had the chance, Byungjoo crept his hand to rest on Hansol’s thigh, slowly rubbing it as the older signed albums. No one noticed except for Hansol, who seemed to tense up just the slightest bit from the contact. Byungjoo smiled at the fan when they got to him and removed his hand from Hansol’s leg, not before giving it a harsh squeeze, and continued through the next few minutes of the fansign like it never happened. His next attack was half-pulling Hansol to him and half-leaning over to him and hovering near his ear, breathing short puffs of warm air on the shell. Hansol tried to break free from his grasp but Byungjoo just tightened it, chuckling lowly at him.

Hansol stared up at Byungjoo in confusion, causing their lips to be mere centimetres apart. Byungjoo didn’t know whether he was blushing or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he was; at this point every feeling in his body felt the same. He moved back to Hansol’s ear, the sound of him inhaling to speak, clear like water.

“Hansol,” he whispered, a smirk playing at the ends of his lips, “What would you do if I palmed you for the entire event, not letting you come or anything until we got back to the dorm?” Byungjoo started rubbing his thigh again, although with more pressure added.

Hansol felt like something ran down his spine, its claws sinking into his skin every time it moved, when Byungjoo spoke. He didn’t know why he reacted like that, he acted the same way around Byungjoo almost every day, but to hear it coming out of Byungjoo’s mouth, in this situation, well, to say the least, it surprised him. Hansol knew better than to react, though. He knew Byungjoo, and he knew how much it would piss him off if Hansol didn’t react at all to his advances, and so, that is exactly what he did. He shrugged nonchalantly, moving away from Byungjoo to attend to another fan.

Byungjoo sat there awestruck. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it had at least been an answer. He shrugged it off, forcing a smile to the awaiting fan in front of him. Not to worry, he thought, he would just try again later.

Later didn't seem to work, either.

Byungjoo had made more than ten advances towards Hansol, and even Jiho, who was at his other side, told him to "tone down the fan service". He knew better than to argue or correct him on what was _really_ going on but he didn't listen. He was sure Hansol's leg was starting to become bruised now, but that strangely turned him on more. _Something must be seriously wrong with me_ , he thought.

Every action that Hansol did was related to something sexual inside Byungjoo's head, whether it was just scratching his perspiring neck or fixing his hair, to crossing his legs or thumbing the cap of the marker.

Byungjoo was seriously starting to lose it and he wondered, for a split second, how much of a field day the fans would have on his behaviour today. Probably a lot.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the fan sign finally concluded and tailed Hansol to their car, sitting as close to him as possible.

"Hansol," he tried again, hoping to get something now that they weren't around the fans anymore. "Did you think about my offer?" Hansol snorted, attracting the attention of a few but with their short attention span, they were soon left alone again.

"Your offer was for the duration of the fan sign and that's already over, so even if I _did_ think about it, my answer would be useless to you." He snapped, turning to his iPod to play some music, one earbud already resting in his ear. Byungjoo, unsatisfied with Hansol's response, covered the screen and slowly lowered the device into the owner's lap.

"No, no." He shook his head, "The _other_ offer." Hansol stared at him like he was stupid, making a what-the-hell-are-you-blabbering-about face. "You know..." Byungjoo insisted, but Hansol just shook his head. Byungjoo sighed, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder and facing his lips in the general direction of his band mate's ear. "I said that I'd pound you into the mattress when we got home," he started, nuzzling his face into the shoulder he was leaning on. "Just like in that one concert; and that I'd make you scream my name so loud..."

Byungjoo choked back a moan, his eyes closed and the back of his eyelids playing what he was saying. Hansol's eyes widened, he didn't know Byungjoo was already that far off and he almost felt sorry for him, but he was curious about what would happen, especially at the dorm, and so, still continued not reacting.

Hansol patted Byungjoo's head like a puppy and nodded sympathetically, quickly turning on his music before Byungjoo would notice. He stared out the window, watching the buildings and street names as they drove by. He wasn't sure if Byungjoo had fallen asleep or if he had drowned him out, but either way Hansol was happy. That was, until Sanggyun decided to be a little smartass.

"Hey, lovebirds!" He shouted from the front seat, that little shit smirk already on his face. "What's going on back there? It's pretty quiet. Are you _doing something_?" He wiggled his eyebrows and snickered along with a few other little shits. Hansol glared at him and raised his eyebrows and right away, Sanggyun shut up and turned around. _Yeah that's right, motherfucker._

Hansol's attention was directed back to the back seat when he felt Byungjoo stir. He snapped his head in the boy's direction, positive someone would tease him about being part meerkat for how fast he moved. Hansol watched as Byungjoo slowly shifted around, finally throwing his arms around the man's waist lazily. Hansol didn't know if Byungjoo had planned it, but his hand had ended up resting over his crotch, the smooth skin of the back of his hand a wonderful contrast to the rough material of his jeans.

Hansol panicked, he didn't want to get hard in front of Byungjoo like this, especially when his head was threatening to fall to where his hand was at any minute now. He cautiously picked Byungjoo's hand up, moving it past his other leg and next to the partnering hand.

Bad choice.

Byungjoo linked his fingers together and pulled Hansol towards him, his toned chest flush against Hansol's equally toned arm. _Shit, shit, shit_. Now not only was Hansol powerless, but he also basically couldn't move.

Hansol sat through another hour of being chained up before they got back to the dorm. He nearly jumped out of the van when he saw the building in sight and literally trampled Byungjoo in order to get out. Byungjoo woke up with a start, just barely able to make out the silhouette of Hansol's ass as he stepped over him. Byungjoo quickly sprang into action, following right on Hansol's tail once again. Byungjoo failed to notice the annoyed glare Hansol sent him, too busy trying to match their footsteps.

When everyone went to their respective rooms to nap before a short practice later on, Hansol and Byungjoo were left in the living room alone. Byungjoo saw the opportunity and took it, pouncing on Hansol the moment he sat on the floor. He growled, licking a long stripe up Hansol's neck and tasting the salty sweat that was still there.

Hansol was frozen in place. He didn't know what the hell to do. He wasn't exactly reacting in a way that would fuel Byungjoo, but he also wasn't stopping him and who knew how far he was going to take it. Hansol decided to let it be and deal with a problem when it happens. He didn't mind the attention, anyway so why not?

Byungjoo continued his ministrations on Hansol's neck; sucking, licking and biting all of the sweat away. He flipped Hansol over, now straddling his ass, and sucked marks into the back of his neck and some of his back. He grinned when he was done, satisfied with his handiwork.

"Do you know how much you've been teasing me today?" he rested his cheek on Hansol's, his chest once again flush with the other's body, this time his back. Byungjoo closed his eyes again, the memories replaying on fast-forward in his mind. He moaned straight into Hansol's ear, the action making him react _just a little bit_. "You and your gorgeous body..." Byungjoo ground down on Hansol's ass, a silent moan constricting in Hansol's neck. He didn't know how long he would last, at this rate. Byungjoo groaned at Hansol while continuing, setting himself a pace. "Hansol, babe, say something, do something. Just...something!" Hansol remained quiet. Byungjoo pouted, "Fine, be that way."

Byungjoo flipped Hansol back around and hovered over him. He failed to notice Hansol's erection, to his relief, yet still smirked. He went down hard on Hansol's erection, who barely whimpered in response. Byungjoo still heard it and grinned in victory.

"That's what I like to hear~" He started unbuttoning Hansol's white shirt, the article of clothing so simple yet so flattering to both of their bodies. Byungjoo nipped and licked around Hansol's exposed chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples. Hansol stayed still, even though he wanted to yank Byungjoo up by the hair and kiss him roughly. An accident doesn't have to mean defeat, he thought and right now, he had to basically chant it inside his mind to remain silent.

Byungjoo went back to Hansol's neck, this time rubbing his thighs as he worked up there. Hansol could feel his resistance crumbling for his weakness, his thighs. When Byungjoo bit down on the area where his neck met his shoulders and squeezed his thighs, Hansol completely lost it; moaning like a slut and clawing at Byungjoo's back as he arched his own.

He whimpered out a "fuck" and hid his face in Byungjoo's neck, embarrassed of the sounds he was making. He was supposed to ignore Byungjoo. Damn him for knowing what he liked. Byungjoo was rubbing Hansol's inner thighs, smirking as he kissed him.

"We finally got the little princess to speak, hm?" Hansol glared at him, to which Byungjoo squeezed his thigh again and Hansol retracted. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed that I've got you wrapped around my finger yet. It's sure been taking a while for someone who usually responds so fast." Hansol continued to give Byungjoo the stink eye, except it was more subtle.

"Maybe I know and don't feel the need to mention it." He spat, "Your Royal Highness." He rolled his eyes and pulled Byungjoo down for another kiss instead, trying to take the lead. Byungjoo went along with it and chuckled after a while, getting an idea.

"You love it when I touch your thighs, don't you? When I squeeze them so hard that I can feel your muscles tensing up against my fingertips. Isn't that right, Hansollie?" Byungjoo did exactly as he described, Hansol's back arching with a choked moan. "Sorry, what was what?" He leaned closer, if that was even possible. Hansol whimpered out a response and Byungjoo smiled, smacking what he could reach of his ass. "Of course you do, you filthy slut."

Hansol was more than loving this attention, he was treasuring it. Byungjoo knew exactly how to please him and he hadn't had this kind of treatment in months. He needed to get it going to the best part.

"Byungjoo..." he muttered, as Byungjoo was licking along his stomach. The boy's head darted up from hearing his name and when he saw the troubled look in Hansol's eyes he almost slithered up to eye level.

"Ye~es?" Hansol mumbled a few sentences that he wasn't sure even he had caught, so he wasn't surprised when Byungjoo asked him to repeat.

"C-can you... just do it already, please?" Byungjoo snickered, sliding down to Hansol's thighs.

"Do what? This?" He licked another stripe up Hansol's inner thigh, from the knee area all the way to near his crotch. Hansol whimpered but shook his head. "No? What about this?" He nipped all around Hansol's thigh, making sure to lick the surface first. Hansol's breath hitched and he resisted rolling his hips, yet still, albeit with difficulty, shook his head. Byungjoo stared at him in confusion until he realized. "Ahh~ Do you want me to do this?" He palmed Hansol through his boxers, who knows when his jeans were removed. Hansol nodded furiously, bucking his hips out of habit. Byungjoo made a satisfied sound, nodding to himself. "Okay, I'll give you what you want."

Byungjoo started by nuzzling Hansol's cock, his lips fluttering and kissing all over. He sucked it in through the fabric, making a few slurping noises when it wouldn't cooperate with him. Hansol was watching him with hawk eyes, every move he made going straight to the place he was touching. Hansol wondered how Byungjoo was so good at this and he vaguely remembered seeing something that resembled porn videos on the kid's computer last time he went on it. He made a mental note to check on that.

Hansol threaded his fingers through Byungjoo's blonde hair, the curls from earlier now looking more like waves. It didn't look half bad on him, actually. Hansol grabbed at the pieces he was holding, tugging on them gently. Byungjoo looked up, Hansol nodded at him and he got the hint, pulling Hansol's boxers down with a bit of haste, not that Hansol could blame him.

Byungjoo started off by sucking on the crown, using his hand to pump the rest. Hansol gripped his hair a bit tighter. Then, Byungjoo slowly started going down, removing one finger at a time from the equation. He went as far as he could go and when Hansol felt himself hit the back of Byungjoo's throat, he shuddered. Byungjoo went at a normal pace, not too fast not too slow. Hansol gripped at Byungjoo's locks at different pressures, the amount fluctuating like a metre.

At one point or another his legs were trembling, probably because Byungjoo was sucking really hard and had his tongue pressed against Hansol's dick like it was heaven. Hansol sputtered pieces of sentences, trying to tell Byungjoo when and how to go. Byungjoo caught very few of them but ended up pleasuring Hansol either way.

"I-I...c-clo...s..e.." Hansol gasped out the words, trying really hard not to yell out because of the other members. Byungjoo caught it and locked eyes with Hansol, sucking so hard that Hansol almost thought his dick was going to be ripped off. He came with what sounded like an exasperated sigh, his entire body shaking as Byungjoo rode out his orgasm. One of Hansol's eyes had closed, the other barely open enough to catch Byungjoo kissing his thighs, small specs of his fluids shining in the indoor lights, before pulling himself up to kiss Hansol. He could taste himself on Byungjoo's lips and if Hansol wasn't careful, he'd most likely get hard again.

The two cuddled and made out, alternating and sometimes doing both, until they fell asleep, completely unaware of the practice they had just twenty minutes later.

 

*********************

"Bro! What's the hold up?"

The thin line going down the hallway suddenly halted, half of the members smacking into one another. Taeyang stared at the living room in horror and disgust, turning back around and preparing to dart down the hallway into his room. Sanggyun, who was behind him saw it all and snorted, waving the members into the living room.

There, on the floor, were Byungjoo and Hansol sleeping. Although they had a sheet over them, it was clear that Hansol had his legs wrapped around Byungjoo's, and his arms pulling the boy's upper body into his in a protective manner. One of their jeans and boxers were strewn around the floor randomly and if they were all quiet enough, they could hear Byungjoo faintly snoring.

The members decided to let the two skip practice...

"Because they already rehearsed right? ;)"

" _No, Sanggyun._ "

 


End file.
